


爆轰R18

by Amy_RJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_RJ/pseuds/Amy_RJ
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 3





	爆轰R18

爆豪插进来的时候，轰觉得自己差点哭出来。  
痛，是真的很痛，痛得他眼泪都溢满了眼眶。要不是他咬紧牙关强忍着，他觉得自己会一脚把身上的野兽给踢下床。  
可是野兽并没有感觉到身下人的不适，他遵循着自己的欲望，一捅到底。  
“爆•••爆豪，你慢点！”身后异物突然闯入禁地，轰倒抽了一口凉气，爆豪的那里太大，塞得太满，他绷紧全身，僵硬着不敢动弹。  
被温热的肠壁紧紧包裹着，爆豪终于是找回了一点理智，双眼慢慢聚焦，看到了身下这个令他厌恶的半边混蛋。  
这一切都太怪异，他拧紧了眉头，嫌恶地压下身，用力往前顶了顶，然后一口咬在轰的劲动脉上，等尝到一点血腥味，才满意地离开，看着一圈整齐的牙齿印以及被咬破的皮肤，他舔了舔嘴角的血丝，勾起笑容。  
这样才对，他要让这个狂妄自大的混蛋在自己身下哭泣，他要在他身上留下属于自己的印记，要让他臣服于自己，爆豪想着，大力抽动着。  
随着爆豪猛烈的律动，轰的身体抖如筛糠，他觉得自己随时都有可能会散架。他只能紧紧攀附着爆豪的肩膀，不甘示弱般在爆豪的背后留下自己的抓痕。同时张大了嘴巴，卖力地呼吸着，以防一个不小心就叫出了声。  
“叫出来！”爆豪抓住轰的头发，强迫他后仰。对于轰不肯出声的倔强，他感到心烦意燥，“我TM可不想操一个死人！”  
“痛！”因为下身的结合，轰的腰部往上提着，现在头部又被迫后仰，这个姿势让他觉得快要窒息而死了，他拼命地挥动双手想要逃脱束缚，可是奈何使不上劲，最终只得求饶，“知道了•••放开！  
两个人都没有经验，只能凭着感觉做。  
怎么可能有经验！爆豪恨恨地咬牙，他一想到自己第一次干的人居然是个男人，还是个让他讨厌得不得了的男人，就觉得自己亏损了几个亿一样，更加毫不留情地冲撞起来。  
“嗯啊！”电流的感觉传遍全身的时候，轰呼吸一窒，不自觉地弓起了腰身，呻吟出声，然后下身泄了出来。正处于青春期的少年，不是没有自己打过手枪，可这种高潮和以前完全不一样，他说不上来。我是不是快死了，他想着。  
爆豪呆住了，停下了抽送。他看着轰的胸前、腹部、大腿内侧沾满了白色的浑浊液体，良久突然大笑出声，笑得有些喘不过气来，“哈哈哈哈哈，你TM居然被我操射了！我艹！半边混蛋•••”  
他端着一脸胜利者嘲讽的微笑，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，“我TM今天就要操死你！”  
高潮后的轰全身都软绵绵地，一点力气也使不上，他摸了摸胸前残留着的属于自己的精液，脸红脖子粗，但没有一点办法。等到气息平稳了，他也想通了似的，眯着眼睛望着爆豪，声音嘶哑开口说道，“虽然有点疼，但还挺爽的。“  
“是吗？“爆豪觉得自己不正常，而身下的混蛋也半斤八两。一定是房间的温度太高，两个人的脑子都给烧坏了。  
轰伸手握住了爆豪下身那尺寸惊人的凶器，上下套弄着。这是他第一次触碰别人的东西，比自己的大，还滚烫。他喘息着，略微紧张，但看向爆豪的眼睛却依旧不愿服输，“看你的本事！”  
“艹！”爆豪握着自己涨得不行的那处对准轰的后穴，再次直直地捅了进去，“绝不放过你！老子要射到你里面！全部喂给你！骚逼玩意儿！”  
看着气急败坏的爆豪，轰笑了笑，抱紧他吻了上去。  
••••••


End file.
